Sirius Black está
by Viosil Uab
Summary: El mito dice que Sirius Black no siente, pero, como en la mayoría de los casos, los mitos son solo eso. RLxSB, implied JPxLE, MWPPera.


N/A: Como para no dejar en el limbo a aquellos (pobre santos) que se animan a leer lo que escribo, les dejo esto que hice en media hora, ya apunto de reanudar el estudio (que ya lleva _horas_ solo el día de hoy) y en espera de que mi madre se digne a servir el desayuno (así es, es de mañana y estudio, pido clemencia...).

En Octubre un nuevo capítulo de Propiedad Privada ( Y si, se que mi descaro es MUY grande por anunciar algo así, por favor sin comentarios xD).

**Sirius Black está...**

Sirius Black está desconcertado.

No solo uno de sus mejores amigos les acababa de confesar que _"juega para el otro equipo"_, como tan graciosamente James procuró señalar, sino que también les comentó que había comenzado a salir con Paul Dunant, un Hufflepuff de pocas luces pero no necesariamente feo, alguien a quien Sirius había considerado relativamente agradable por casi siete años, pero que ahora no es más que un cabeza hueca con ridículos ricitos castaños.

Sirius Black está indispuesto.

Evidentemente debe de haber consumido dosis de pastel de calabaza y café negro mucho más altas que las recomendables. Eso debe ser. Porque sino, no puede encontrar el motivo de su malestar, después de todo, solo son ellos: Peter, James y él mismo, sentados en un rincón de la biblioteca, en teoría estudiando, en la práctica buscando algún encantamiento útil para una futura travesura. No sabe de donde viene esta molestia que le quema en el estomago, pero de algo esta seguro, y es que esto no tiene _nada_ que ver con lo que Remus Lupin pueda estar haciendo en algún corredor oscuro con Paul Dunant, en lugar de planear bromas con ellos y de sentarse a su lado como siempre lo hace.

Sirius Black está dolido.

Y aunque no quiera admitirlo, sus ojos lo traicionan y James puede decirlo, porque así es como funciona aquel asunto de ser mejores amigos. Puede leer sus movimientos con una facilidad que asusta, puede interpretar sus puños apretados y sus nudillos blancos ante la visión de lo que su mente había temido durante toda la tarde, tras ver sus labios unidos en aquel corredor del quinto piso, tardó solo tres minutos en encerrarse tras la seguridad de su cama adoselada, golpeando su almohada con vehemencia. James entiende y le palmea el hombro, pero no dice nada.

Sirius Black está alicaído.

Y Remus se preocupa por él, le dice que puede entender que se sienta incomodo con el cambio, que para el tampoco fue fácil, y esto y aquello, y eso alcanza para deprimirlo aún más, porque las cosas no cambian, porque sabe que siempre podrá contar con Remus, pero porque también sabe que sus besos están reservados para alguien más.

Sirius Black está furioso.

Porque tras un entrenamiento de Quidditch, mientras James se perdía con Lily, por fin estuvieron solos por un rato, charlando un poco, bromeando de esas cosas tontas que enriquecen la amistad, y fue entonces que los vieron: Una pelirroja de Ravenclaw que creyó identificar como Marie Watermelon en brazos del Hufflepuff de rizos castaños, en una postura que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Pudo sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del muchacho de ojos miel a su lado, para luego verlo salir corriendo en la dirección contraria. Y no puede evitar perseguirlo, jurando y perjurando que reduciría a Paul Dunant a un montón de tiritas.

Sirius Black está desesperado.

Por que Remus parece destruido, y no puede, o peor aún, no sabe que hacer para animarlo, y es que incluso al tiempo de deprimirse, Remus termina siendo único. No llora ni patalea como cualquier persona normal, ni siquiera maldice al mundo, a la suerte o a su criterio para elegir parejas, sencillamente mira al vacío, como un muñeco roto.

Sirius Black está aliviado.

Porque no sabía que hacer, así que hizo sin pensar, una costumbre que, si bien es poco ortodoxa, resulta bastante efectiva: Lo abraza, lo abraza con la fuerza con la que nunca nadie lo ha abrazado a él, intentando transmitir un poco de calor a ese corazón entumecido y un poco de vida a aquellos ojos muertos. Lo envuelve con el calor que ha llenado su cuerpo durante años, aquella calidez que se almacenaba en su interior bajo el rotulo 'Remus Lupin'. Y, tras cuando al menos un minuto y de manera tentativa, Remus le devuelve el abrazo.

Sirius Black está satisfecho.

Una semana después, todo el pasillo estalla en carcajadas, algunos aplauden y otros le gritan cosas como _"¡Eres grande Black!"_ o _"¡Te amo, por favor sal conmigo!"_. La profesora McGonagall lo sermonea durante cuando menos quince minutos sobre los _"fines vandálicos para los cuales las transformaciones no fueron pensadas"_ mientras Filch intenta dar caza al escurridizo pingüino de pelos rizados que no para de lamentarse a puros graznidos que, en conjunto con su peculiar caminar, crean un efecto interesante. Pero lo que de verdad le importa es que él lo esta mirando, con ese gesto que sabe de memoria, aquella mirada reprobadora que puede mantener solo unos momentos antes de dibujar una sonrisa. Sirius puede sentir que algo en su interior se derrite.

Sirius Black está sonrojado.

Y se siente bastante tonto, siente como sus oídos laten y sus piernas tiemblan más que en la final de Quidditch del año pasado, nunca antes le había dicho a alguien lo que acababa de decirle, solo dos palabras y se siente más desnudo y vulnerable de lo que se ha sentido en toda su vida. No puede dejar de sentirse muy tonto cuando Remus lo mira por un rato y luego estalla en una carcajada. No puede evitar que su corazón lata más rápido cuando su mano le acaricia la mejilla, para acomodarle unos cuantos mechones de pelo negro detrás de la oreja.

Sirius Black está feliz.

Más de lo que ha sido en toda su vida, porque puede sentir sus manos entrelazadas debajo de la mesa, porque Remus parece igual de feliz y porque James dice cosas como _"Debes tener cuidado Peter, estas locas se reproducen como la mala hierba"_ y aún así les sonríe con indulgencia.

Fin


End file.
